Goodbye
by B1u3 R0s3
Summary: Edward's Pov after Bella's birthday. Probably will write at least until he leaves. Please R&R! No flames. Help me with a better title!
1. Introduction

**AN: Don't kill me! I am working on my other stories I promise! I just haven't typed them up yet. And I had more time on the computer than I thought. But not enough to type the others…or was there? Dunh Dunh DUNH! Anywhoo, this takes place after Bella's birthday in New Moon. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. Duh**_

_Edward's POV_

I lay next to Bella, my Bella, as she slept. She was so peaceful in her sleep. She rolled over and landed on her hurt arm. She winced. I could tell it hurt her more than she let on. I gently picked up her arm and kissed the bandage under which the injury lay. She smiled in her sleep. I lay her arm back down on the bed. I turned to look out the window. _Bella's right, _I thought to myself smiling, _it _is_ too green here. But at least it keeps us safe._ Then my thoughts took a different turn. _It's too bad we'll have to leave._ I sighed and turned away from the window.

Bella murmured in her sleep, "Edward," my gaze immediately went to her, although I said nothing. "I love you." I leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips. _I love you too, Bella,_ I thought. _I don't want us to leave, but it's for your own good._ I brushed her hair out of her face with my hand. She shivered slightly. I sighed. I reluctantly turned away from her and jumped out the window. I ran home.


	2. Second Thoughts

**AN: This takes place after Bella's birthday in New Moon. Please suggest a new title. I didn't know what to call it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. Duh**_

_Edward's POV_

I ran home after leaving Bella's house. I didn't even pay attention to the trees as I ran. It was 1:36 am, and she was fast asleep. I hated leaving her, but what I was going to do in just over 15 hours made me feel even more miserable. I sighed. I slowed as I reached the house. I stood there for a moment, listening to my family's thoughts. Normally I would've given them their privacy, but this wasn't a normal time.

"Stupid jerk!" He's leaving the best thing that's happened to him in either life! I mean, if I had to leave Rose, well, I wouldn't!" Emmett, obviously.

Rosalie's thoughts mirrored Emmett's, to a point, "That stupid, masochistic, moronic jerk! I may hate Bella for her humanity, but no one, no, not even her, should have to go through their soulmate being ripped away from them. Especially not if that person is the one doing the ripping! Why I oughtta…." I quickly withdrew from her 'frequency', if you will. That could get messy.

"Can't he feel that she loves him as much as he loves her? It _wouldn't_ be selfish of him to stay (because I _know_ he won't change her). She wants him to stay. We want to stay. Ugh!" Jasper.

Carlisle's thoughts had a paternal sadness to them, but a resigned finality as well, "Well, I can see that this is what he truly thinks is right. I feel for both Edward and Bella. I don't know who will feel worse."

At least one person is at least semi behind me. I moved on to Esme, "My poor children! I feel like I'm losing a little piece of each one. I'll never see Bella again, Edward won't ever be the same, and there will always be a little piece of everyone else's hearts missing that belong to her."  
I braced myself for the worst as I listened to Alice, "That dirty, rotten scoundrel! That jerk! Why is he leaving Bella? I can show him hundreds, no, thousands, of visions of them happy together, happy. Why can't he see that this is real? They both love each other! Even if he won't change her right now, why can't he at least stay? At least I can say goodb—Edward's home?"

I mentally prepared myself and armed my face with a grim smile as I walked through the front door. All my family speedily rushed to the living room.

I heard, "I'm sorry!"

"Can't we stay?"

"Let us at least say goodbye!"

"We're all behind you."

I couldn't tell you who said what. Now that I was within 'earshot', their minds were a lot kinder. I didn't know which mindset to believe.

I addressed them all, "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is my problem, and I'm fixing it." They all winced as I said 'problem'. I expected some incredulity at my words, but all I got were silent nods. Well, all but Alice, who just sulked and crossed her arms across her chest. I couldn't read her thoughts. They were in Japanese.

I ignored her and continued, "You all know we can't stay, especially after Bella's birthday." Jasper looked down dejectedly. "It's not your fault, Jasper." I said softly.

_I know,_ he replied silently, _it still hurts, though._ The rest still had statuesque faces.

"No, you can't say goodbye." Alice's head snapped up. I merely continued, "A clean break will heal faster." Her mouth dropped open, her arms uncrossed. As she prepared to speak, I silenced her with my upheld right index finger. She didn't look happy about it, but she snapped her mouth shut. "And I thank those of you who are behind me, no matter how strongly." Alice glared at me. The rest just stood in silence. " Now, Alice," I turned to my sister. She spat venom at me. The rest of the family looked at each other and sat down on the couch to watch. I looked to Carlisle to see his reaction to a fight, but he just shrugged.

_Okay then_, I thought, _ let's get on with it. If it's a fight she wants, a fight she's going to get._ I closed my mind to everyone so it would be a fair fight.

I crouched, prepared for Alice to strike. She also crouched, growling as she did so. I bared my teeth. She leapt at me. I dodged, but barely. She leapt at me from behind, but I lay down on my stomach, too low for her to hit me. Once she landed, she hissed. The whole family looked at me to see my next move. I slowly stood up; my calm eyes locked on her feral ones the whole ascent. I put my hands up in defense.

"Alice," I began slowly, walking human speed towards her.

"No!" she snarled, leaping at me. I quickly sidestepped the jump. She landed with a thunderous crash onto the floor. She didn't hit anything, but she just lay there accepting defeat. Her body spasmed with her dry sobs. I felt Jasper desperately send out a wave of calm over everyone. It was bad enough that everyone in the room was on edge, but he couldn't take his wife's pain.

I started to go to her, but hesitated. Maybe Jasper should help her. I turned and looked at him. His pain-filled face broke into a small smile.

"_No, go ahead,_" he thought, "_she needs you."_ I nodded, then turned back to Alice. Her body racked with weeping and sorrow. I 'listened' to her to see if her thoughts matched. They did.

As I neared, her thoughts turned to anger and hate. I knelt next to her, and extended my hand to her, but she pushed my outstretched hand away.

"Please, Alice. Please understand," I said, my voice filled with anguish.

She turned her head up to look at me. "Understand?" she whispered in disbelief, "Understand what?" She propped herself up on her hands and got up. I also rose. She continued, "That you're leaving the love of your existence, my best friend, 'for her own good'?" she put her fingers in air quotes around 'for her own good'. "because you think it would be selfish to stay when it would be good for the both of you when it's not true?"

She walked towards me menacingly, one finger accusingly pointed towards my abdomen since she was too short to reach my chest. In another circumstance I might have laughed. When I didn't back up after she touched me, she snapped her head up and glared at me. "And I'm supposed to believe you won't let me say goodbye because a clean break would be better. Is that what I'm supposed to understand?" I nodded. "Well, I refuse!"

She dashed upstairs before I could stop her. _This is going to be a long day, _I thought.

**An: sorry I stopped so soon…I'm tired of typing and this chapter is long already. Until next time!**


	3. Emotions

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! Thank you to all of you for your reviews, and especially ****harrypottertwilightlover92****. I hope this is sad enough for you. :-)**** This takes place after Bella's birthday in New Moon. Please suggest a new title. I didn't know what to call it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. Duh**_

Alice dashed upstairs before I could stop her. _This is going to be a long day, _I thought. I sighed and turned towards my family. Alice will get over it. Eventually. They were all staring at me. Some surprised, some not. Jasper's expression appeared slightly lifted, and it gave me hope Alice would be better.

"_I'd better tend to her,"_ he thought. I nodded, and he blew past me up the stairs. Rosalie glared at me with her arms crossed.

"Hmph," she said haughtily, and went upstairs also. Emmett looked after her, then back to me, and finally back to his wife. After a few repeats of this, he got up and followed her.

Esme watched all of her children walk upstairs with a pained expression. I knew this was killing her.

As I opened my mouth to speak, Carlisle said,

"Edward, do what you have to," I shut my mouth. Esme put on a false smile as she turned to me and nodded. They got up and walked towards me, Carlisle's arm around Esme ,and she leaning her head on his shoulder. They both smiled at me, and after not getting a reaction, went upstairs as well. I waited until everyone was up in their rooms before I left. I ran out the door and into the forest as fast as I could, trying to keep my emotion contained until I got to my destination. After less than a minute, I was there. The meadow.

The very sight of it made me want to tear up, but, of course, I couldn't. _Another curse of this life_. I balled up my fists in an attempt to not lose it right then and there.

There were so many memories here. There was the tree I had taken the limb off of to show Bella. There I had lain while she was mesmerized by the sparkle. Bella, Bella, Bella.

My knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground, dry sobbing. I pounded the earth with my fist, making thunderous sounds and huge holes in the ground. I would hide the evidence later. I lay facedown in the earth, my hands curled around the blades of grass and their dirt-filled roots. My body trembled with the shaking of my sobs.

I wept for who knows how long. Every time I was close to stopping, I would think of _her_, and it would start all over again. Best to get it all out now, then I could lock up my heart for tonight.

After a time, (I would guess it was a few hours), The sky had lightened, and my spasm-racked body stopped shuddering. I got up, pushing off with my arms to get up, hiding the holes my fists had made in the process. Now that I had locked up my emotions and my heart, it was time to go get Bella.

_If vampires won awards at the Oscars, I bet I'd win an armload,_ I thought as I ran to take Bella to school.

_**AN: Horrible ending I know. But I keep getting stuck. Plus its been forever since I've read New Moon, so I'm a bit rusty. Sorry its so short.**_


End file.
